game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
After Death: Season One
After Death: Season One is an ongoing episodic graphic adventure video game series designed by George Alder, developed by Tommy Gun Studios and published by NINE100 Studios. The game will consist of five episodes, all of which will be released following the first episode's release in 2016. The season takes place several years after a modern bubonic plague outbreak across the world. This season focuses on the protagonist of the game, Abigail, and her relationships with her survivor group. A large portion of the season will be based in London, England. The season is heavily based around the themes of hope and fear, and the Kübler-Ross model is one of the central aspects of the entire story. The game focuses on character development and storytelling rather than puzzle solving like many other graphic adventure games. The player will constantly be given choices that drastically alter the overall story of the game, and all conversions the player takes part in will be supported by a dialogue tree, which allows you to change your relationship with other characters. Synopsis Setting and Characters After Death: Season One is set in August 2019, four years after a modern bubonic plague outbreak became uncontainable and ravaged the world. The season completely takes place in England, and a large proportion of the episodes are based in London. The setting of the game differs quite significantly from a number of post-apocalyptic themed works, as the outbreak simply caused a huge number of deaths, rather than causing a zombie apocalypse. Many characters appear throughout the game. Abigail, the protagonist of the game, is a London native, and has a history of homelessness and squatting, providing her with an intensive knowledge of the city. She is introduced at the start of the game with her group, led by Andrew, a pragmatic and xenophobic doctor who left his post during the outbreak. The group also includes Eliza, a teenage girl who has been hardened by the situation; Kevin, a former stockbroker and philanthropist who struggles after his fall from luxury; and Grant, a strong, narcissistic yet internally caring man who spend most of his normal life as a barfly. Abigail soon encounters a girl called Joanna, who calls herself Frequency due to her tendency to track radio signals inside the city. Backstory In 2015, two cases of bubonic plague were reported in the United Kingdom, prompting minor panic. It was unknown how they contracted the disease, and they were contained by the United Kingdom government. A short while after the initial reports, several cases of pneumonic plague, a progression of bubonic plague, were reported, which caused the United Kingdom to enter a state of emergency. Spread of the disease was fast and constant, prompting the stetting up of numerous military-regulated safe zones. After some time, the military were called away from their posts, and the safe areas were left unregulated, causing the disease to spread throughout the residents. A few weeks after the safe areas were left unregulated, the government opted to enact a new strategy, which involved the extermination of anybody exhibiting symptoms of the disease. Eventually, the infection rate reached zero, but the United Kingdom was plunged into near-full destruction. The remaining people took it upon themselves to form new communities. In London, Abigail, Andrew, Eliza, Kevin and Grant, former residents of the 1 West India Quay safe area, started trying to reach other survivors. This is where the characters are introduced, and where the first season begins. Gallery After Death Season One Logo v2.png|Game Logo After Death Season One Menu v2.png|Menu Screen Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:Tommy Gun Studios Category:After Death Category:Episodic game Category:Graphic adventure game Category:"M" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Third Person Category:Singleplayer Category:Games